prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Film Allusions
This page is a record of the all the films shown or referenced on the show.It will be continuously updated with each new episode. Each film listed on this page will have a link leading to more information about it. Season 1 *'Reality Bites -' This 1994 Rom-com drama is referenced in the title of the episode "Reality Bites Me". *''' Vertigo -' The church scene when Ian tries to kill Spencer in "For Whom The Bell Tolls" is inspired by the final scene of this movie. The movie was made in 1958 by Alfred Hitchcock, and it's a romantic thriller. Season 2 *'If These Walls Could Talk''' - The 1996 made-for-cable drama is referenced in the episode "If These Dolls Could Talk." *''Psycho'' (referenced in "UnmAsked") is a 1960 American suspense/horror film directed by Alfred Hitchcock. The screenplay by Joseph Stefano is based on the 1959 novel of the same name by Robert Bloch. The episode features many allusions to the film, such as Harold Crane being a play on Norman Bates from the film, and the Lost Woods Resort being strikingly similar to the Bates Motel. Hanna's shower scene and Mona's Radley scene were parallels to scenes in the film. A young woman steals $40,000 from her employer's client, and subsequently encounters a young motel proprietor too long under the domination of his mother. Season 3 *''Rear Window'' (referenced in "Stolen Kisses") is a 1954 American suspense film directed by Alfred Hitchcock, written by John Michael Hayes and based on Cornell Woolrich's 1942 short story, "It Had to Be Murder." *''Psycho'' (referenced in "Out of Sight, Out of Mind") again served as inspiration for this episode. The scene where Hanna and Aria push Darren Wilden's cop car into the lake parallels a scene from the film. *''To Have and Have Not'' (referenced in "This Is A Dark Ride") is a 1944 romance-war-horror film starring Humphrey Bogart and Lauren Bacall. Toby and Spencer dress up as Bogart and Bacall for Halloween and make reference to a famous line from the film: Season 4 *''The Birds'' (referenced in "Turn of the Shoe" and "Under The Gun") is a 1963 suspense/horror film directed by Alfred Hitchcock and loosely based on the 1952 story The Birds by Daphne du Maurier. The movie is first referenced in Turn of the Shoe with the parrot named Tippi, which is a nod to the lead actress in the film, Tippi Hedren. The film is alluded to again in Under The Gun ''when Spencer and Toby witness a huge flock of birds fly from a telephone wire in Ravenwood and when one later drops dead onto their car's windowshield. *'Insidious 2''' (referenced in "The Guilty Girl's Handbook") is a 2013 supernatural horror film and sequel to the 2010 film Insidious. Parts of the trailer appear in the episode as product placement. Jake and Aria discuss the first one and make plans to see Insidious 2 the following week. *'The Mirror Has Two Faces' - The 1996 romantic comedy-drama is referenced in the title of the episode "The Mirror Has Three Faces." Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 1